


Bruising Intensity

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruises, Concern For Safety, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Hickies, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Kageyama - Freeform, Mention of Sugawara, Mutual Pining, Praise, RA Diachi, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: It's Daichi's junior year at uni and his first year as an RA. He's ready to face the challenges, as he's always been a good leader and mentor to those around him. What he doesn't count on is running into his redheaded tenacious former kouhai...all grown up.**Updated 2/19/20**
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my lovely friend Fazi! Thank you for all the gorgeous art you are constantly gifting us with. I hope you enjoy and feel I did your top pair justice!

Daichi grabbed the list from his printer, excited and nervous jitters running through him. It was a week before classes officially started and he was ready to usher in the new freshmen for their orientation. It was the start of his junior year at uni and his first time as Resident Advisor (RA) and he was bound and determined to do a good job of it. 

The list had just come through his email that morning and he hadn't even looked at it before hitting print. The young men were already in the process of moving in, he could hear the ruckus in the hallway and he needed to start checking them in. He threw on a white t-shirt over his basketball shorts and threw open his door, greeting the bright-eyed faces that met him there. 

As he scanned through the list while speaking to the first two freshmen in the room just across the hall from him, his eyes caught on a familiar name. Hinata Shouyou. It wasn't a terribly common name, but could it really be his prior kouhai? How great would that be? He hadn't kept up with the Karasuno team like he probably should have and hadn't seen the guy since they shared the court in high school, so this would be a welcome reunion if it really was him. 

Shouyou...that was someone he hadn't thought about in so long. The kid's passion had been unrivaled and his tenacity had always impressed Daichi. Of anyone on the team in his three years of high school, Shouyou had had the most...gumption? Moxy? He could never quiet put a finger on it, but there was definitely a quality to the small spiker that had left a solid impression on him and always brought a smile to his face. 

He made polite small talk and helped move some of the heavier furniture, but finally caught a glimpse of bright orange disappearing into one of the rooms. Checking the list again to be sure, he matched th name to the room number and smiled brightly. 

His feet carried him quickly to the door, a bit of a nervous thrill running through him. He slid into the doorway just as his old kouhai turned back to the hallway, bringing them nose to nose. He jumped and Daichi sucked in a breath.

“D-Daichi-san! I didn't know you went here!” Those same intense, brown eyes bore into him, but so much else about him had changed. He'd grown a couple inches, though he was still shorter than most guys his age, and his mop of orange-red hair had been shaped into an undercut, with the fluff now only on the top. His whole frame was broader and more muscular and his voice was deeper, but he still smiled that brilliant way that Daichi remembered so fondly. He wasn't a kid any longer. 

“Hinata! It's so good to see you! Yeah, I'm the RA for this floor. Wow, you look...different.” Shouyou's smile faltered a bit and he ran a hand through his shorter hair, tugging at one of the ends and dropping his eyes to the side. Oh no, he had not meant for it to sound so awkward, he was just really surprised by how different...how good he looked.

“Uh yeah, the hair is really new. Kenma convinced me that I should change things up for college...I didn't think I'd run into anyone I knew though.” He peeked at Daichi, pasting that big grin on his face and all the words seemed to just melt away from Daichi's brain. 

“Oh...it's...good.”

“Scuse me, dear!” A feminine voice jolted Daichi from his momentary stupor and he jerked back against the open door. A round and energetic woman carried a box past him and dropped it down on one of the beds. “Shouyou, you brought too much stuff! How will there ever be room for your roommate?” 

Hinata cringed a bit and passed Daichi a shrug. He pushed up the sleeves of his t-shirt to his shoulders, hefting the box from the bed to the floor, and Daichi couldn't stop from shamelessly appreciating his muscle tone. A small bruise was forming on one of his biceps. He always was clumsy.

“Right, I'll leave you to it. I've got to go check in the rest of the freshmen. But if you need anything, my rooms just down the hall and it'd be great to catch up.” He drew a check mark next to Hinata's name on the list.

“I definitely will! Thanks, senpai!” He passed him a wave and bent over the box, causing Daichi to propel away from the door with unnecessary haste. Nope, Daichi, you've done quite enough ogling of your former classmate. It was probably weird. It would be fine though. This no doubt was just the excitement of seeing an old kouhai again, one who had been such a big part of his 3rd year in high school. Catching up would be great and just because they had known each other before didn't mean that he couldn't still be a great RA for him. Better, in fact, since he was already aware of some of Hinata's struggles and motivations. This would be great. It was going to be a great year. 

***

Orientation week was a whirlwind, each day jam-packed with tours, presentations, introductions, and games. He barely had time to sleep, no less actually enjoy any downtime he could have had with any of the new students. The weekend provided a breather though, and he was sitting at his desk, scrolling through morning social media when Hinata appeared in his open doorway. 

“Hey! Daichi! I signed up for tryouts for the volleyball team, but I noticed that you're not on the roster! What the heck?” He clamored right into the room, plopping down and sprawling out on Daichi's twin bed without a second thought. It was so early and Daichi's brain pumped at the gas to try to get his thoughts to come together. 

“Oh, hey, uh, yeah I only played my first year. My course load caught up with me after that. Forensic Science major. Lotta long hours in the lab and the library. I'm glad to hear you're jumping right into it though.” He watched Hinata fold his arms behind his head, the sleeves of his t-shirt pulling up from his biceps, and...oh, he was dotted with little bruises, much like the one he'd seen on his first day. There were about five of them now on the inside of his arm, just light, but it seemed a bit odd. 

“What! You don't play anymore! But...how do you even live!” His wide eyes brought a chuckle to Daichi.

“Yeah, well, you'll be surprised how much things can change over the next couple years. I play with some friends for fun sometimes, but I can't devote as much to it as I felt I needed to. We've got a good team. They'll be lucky to have you, Hinata.”

The redhead's eyes scanned over him and he felt his face heat a bit. Those eyes always got to him, and now that Hinata wasn't just a kid anymore, they were taking on a whole new context that was making gut clench in an uncomfortable way.

“You should just call me Shouyou now. And damn, if you don't play anymore, you must still seriously work out. Because like, whoa, you are still totally stacked.” He was pretty sure his ears were getting red. Which was ridiculous because this was obviously just baseline appreciation and he shouldn't be taking it this weirdly. 

“Oh...yeah, uh, thanks. Anyway, if you ever want to practice or play just for fun, hit me up. I may be a bit rusty, but I can still probably teach you a thing or two.” He tried to smile widely as Shouyou sprang up off of his bed and darted toward the door. 

“I don't doubt it, senpai. I'll be hitting you up for sure! Gotta run though! See ya later!” And he was off like a shot. Daichi supposed some things didn't change. 

He turned back to his computer and typed in Shouyou's name followed by Karasuno. A bunch of articles came up about their wins and how much Hinata had been an integral part of that. He had become the ace of the team in his third year, donning the #4 jersey and becoming a person that his kouhai really looked up to. He wondered where Kageyama had gone. The two of them always seemed so inseparable, but then, life moves on. Many people would have said the same thing about him and Sugawara, nearly connected at the hip for all those years. Now, they texted on a rare occasion and emailed weekly, but sometimes it felt like more of a task than a respite. They'd drifted apart and that was okay. That was just life. 

His phone chimed, one of his friends summoning him to breakfast, so he grabbed his backpack and headed out. Being around Shouyou was sure making him nostalgic. He clicked open his messages with Suga and typed out a new one, noting that the last one was from over a month ago. 

_Hey, you'll never guess who the new freshman on my floor is._

***

The first week of classes was bit of a slog. While nothing too extreme was put on him from his actual courses, his duties as an RA were proving more cumbersome than he had thought. Daichi had mainly decided to do it because he felt like he was a pretty good mentor and the allure of the dorm single was strong. His last two years had yielded roommates who were more than unpleasant, and he hadn't really felt comfortable pursuing any serious relationships since it was hard to gauge how his roommates might take it. 

In that, while they brought home girl after girl, his tastes trended in the opposite direction. Of course, his friends knew and it was a complete non-issue with them, but it was still hard to meet guys on campus. He'd firmly avoided any of the dating apps, as many of them really felt more like hookup social media than anything else. He kind of found the whole one-night-stand thing...gross. 

He'd hooked up with a guy one time his sophomore year and it had been a terrible and very regrettable experience. He'd had exactly two boyfriends since high school, but they had been fleeting, frustrated with his hesitancy and concern over being too obvious. It was understandable. 

Now that he had the single room, even though he had scheduled hours that he was on duty at the front desk and was highly encouraged to keep his door open, it had significantly increased the chances of his sex life becoming more...well, just more. Which was exhilarating and terrifying in equal measure. But honestly, he hadn't even had time to think about it with all the training, checking in, RA group meetings, and alcohol and noise policing he was dealing with for the job. It was damn hard to ride the line between authoritative and responsible RA and empathetic cool RA that everyone felt okay talking to. It had come so easily when he was captain of the volleyball team, but here he was in charge of people's free time which was much more complicated. 

Already he'd had to kick out a few girls trying to hide past curfew hours and had confiscated several bottles of beer and other alcohol. It was a good thing he was so straight-laced, as it would have been so easy to fall into the 'party RA' cliché so many students were hoping for.

Shouyou had been scarce. It was unsurprising. His roommate was a pretty low key guy who mostly just played Xbox in their room, but other than a loud laugh and a streak of orange in a crowd traveling past his room, he didn't see much of his old friend. Probably for the best, considering the amount of overthinking he had done regarding his former kouhai and the way his focus had affected him. 

It was during the second week, while he was on his way back from the library in the humid darkness, shot through with high flourescent streetlights, that he encountered Hinata alone again. He was sitting on a bench next to the mathematics building, shoulders hunched and head hung low between his elbows which rested on his knees. If it hadn't been for his shocking hair, Daichi wouldn't have recognized him. He looked...pretty bad.

“Shouyou? Hey, are you okay?” He walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hinata's whole body seemed to convulse as he threw up on the pavement, Daichi jumping back to avoid the splash. Oh man, yep, there was no doubt what was going on here. He reeked of alcohol.

“D-daichi...I think I'm gonna die,” he said through raspy breaths and Daichi sighed, smiling just a hint. He couldn't be that mad. He'd certainly made the same mistake his freshmen year, of letting the upperclassmen get him tanked and paying the price for the next 24 hours. He slung one of Hinata's arms over his neck and lifted from under his armpits, bringing him reluctantly to his feet. 

“You're not gonna die. Come on, buddy, let's get you back to your dorm. Where'd you go to get this messed up?” Hinata looked up at him through bleary eyes, his face red from the alcohol. 

“I'll never tell. I ain't no snitch.” Then he grinned and laughed before doubling over again to lose more of the night's proclivities on the sidewalk.

“Okay, okay. Well, I hope you learned something. This lesson is gonna hang onto you for awhile. Where are your friends?” Hinata threw an arm back over his shoulder, squeezing it tightly and coughing through another heave.

“I guess you're right here.” He smiled, bright and infectious, even through his obvious illness and Daichi felt his heart constrict. He didn't know what to say so he just said nothing, just continued to help Shouyou back to the dorm. When he got him settled in his bed, he brought him a bottle of water, a couple of tylenol, and a small wastebasket to set next to his bed. His roommate was nowhere in sight and he couldn't help but worry. He made him sit up once more and take as much water as he could. He knew he should probably make him walk the hall, but their walk back had probably been enough. He just wanted him to sleep.

As the redhead settled in, Daichi pulled his blanket up over him and without thinking ran a hand through his soft hair. Hinata groaned in response, moving his own hand over Daichi's, eyes closed and brow wrinkled, but he pressed the hand against his head. 

“Thanks, senpai.”

Daichi's throat felt a little tight, his hand trapped in those fluffy locks, leaning over Hinata's prone form. He needed to go. His gaze drifted along his strong jawline down to the peak of his collar bones, visible in the shallow V of his t-shirt. Over to where the sleeve pushed up to reveal his muscular upper arms...

Dotted with those strange little bruises. He slipped his hand away and very gently pushed up the other sleeve. Yeah, there were more of them, some dark, some light, big and small, the strangest thing. Worry prickled at him. What could cause this? Maybe he needed to talk to him about it. But not now, obviously. His breathing had evened out and his face had gone slack in sleep. 

It wasn't possible that someone was...hurting him? Was it? A fierce protective fire roared to life in Daichi's chest when he thought about it. The bruises didn't look like fingerprints, but it was too strange. If they were still there the next time he saw him, he would definitely ask. 

The next morning he checked in on him, still no sign of the roommate. He'd splayed out on his bed, limbs hanging over the edge and at some point he'd removed his shirt. His blanket was tangled around him, only managing to cover his waist and one leg. Daichi knew it was probably crossing a line, but he looked over his back quickly, relieved to find none of the small bruises there. Just smooth, tanned skin over sculpted shoulder blades. Yeah, okay definitely pushing the line now. He was glad to see that the tylenol were gone and the water bottle was less full. He'd be fine. Just needed a day to sleep it off. He closed the door quietly and high-tailed it class. But he couldn't stop thinking about the constellations of bruises over Shouyou's upper arms. What the hell was happening?

***

It was Sunday night before he saw Shouyou again without his usual posse. Daichi was at his desk, working on a chemistry assignment when a figure appeared in his door. He looked up from the difficult equations with his usual approachable grin.

“Hey, what's-Oh, Hin-uh, Shouyou. What's up?” Hinata's hands were deep in his pockets and he looked a bit embarrassed, chewing his lower lip just a bit. Daichi waited for him to respond.

“Uh, hey, thanks. For the other night. For not writing me up and for getting me home. I was stupid. I just wanted the other volleyball guys to think I was cool too, but turns out, they're kinda jerks. I probably would've spent the night on that bench if it wasn't for you.” His deep brown eyes flicked up at Daichi from his down-turned face and it sort of pierced him. Ah crap. Yep, there was little room for denying that his old friend was peaking his interest in ways he never had before and it was probably not okay on a lot of levels, but that particular crisis would need to wait. 

“I'm just glad you're okay. You know, I'd turn them in if you tell me who it is. They shouldn't have done that. It's basically hazing. Also, giving alcohol to a minor, both of which are things the university doesn't stand for. You don't have to deal with that just to be part of the team.” 

“I know, but I think you also know why I can't tell you. Sorry Daichi. I don't want to get frozen out already. I'll do whatever it takes to make this team 'my team,' ya know?” His hands had flown from his pockets, raising in fists to either side of his chest. That fire burned behind his eyes, endearing and now also something...else. Daichi shook his head to banish the rogue thoughts.

“Yeah, I know. Just don't get into too much trouble, okay?” His eyes trailed toward the hem of Hinata's sleeves, the peek of purple dotting his skin. It was time, past time really, for him to address this. “Hey, can you come in a second? I want to talk to you about something?” 

Shouyou started a bit, a hint of red dusting his cheeks, but he stepped into the room and sat on the bed. Daichi pushed the door closed gently and looked at him, letting the worry show clearly on his face. Shouyou fidgeted uncomfortably.

“Did I say the wrong thing? Are you going to write me up?”

“No. I want to talk to you about the bruises on your arms. I've noticed them a couple times now. What's going on?” Hinata's face lit up red like a Christmas tree, grabbing at his arms.

“I-I didn't think it was that noticeable! Shit. Sorry! I didn't mean for you to worry!”

“Hinata, what's going on? Did someone do that to you? I'm a mandatory reporter so when I see stuff like this, it's my job to make sure people are all right and that there's a report made on it. If you're not comfortable talking to me, that's okay, but then you should talk to a counselor about it. I have a list-”

“No, wait, I-” he interrupted, holding out his hands to stop him before planting one over his face. “Ugh, no, no one did this. I'm completely fine. But please, don't make me tell you, it's so embarrassing. You're going to laugh.” Now Daichi was thoroughly confused. This reaction seemed very genuine, but he needed a bit more reassurance before he could be totally set at ease. 

“Shouyou, I won't laugh. I promise. But I do need to know. I need to know that you're safe.” Shouyou collapsed backward onto his bed, his hands over his face. Daichi didn't fail to notice how his t-shirt pulled up and revealed a thin strip of tan flesh just over his waistband. Not the time, Daichi! God, he was seriously the worst. 

“I was just...practicing...” Hinata groaned. Even the tip of his chin looked red.

“Practicing?” 

“Ugh...I was practicing...h-hickies...”

A silent explosion went off in Daichi's mind. Surely he had misheard him. Surely he didn't say...

“What? Did you say...hickies?”

“Yeeeaaahhh...” he whined in mortification. He jerked upright, dropping his hands from his tomato-red face, which was so adorable that Daichi felt like his heart might just leap right out of his chest. “But I'll stop. I didn't think it was that obvious. God, sorry, please can we never talk about this again?” 

Daichi was a good person. A selfless person. A caring and self-sacrificing person. None of these things seemed to register at this moment, however, when this blushing, cute, attractive guy from his past was sitting on his bed being embarrassed about make-out techniques. Some devious devil seemed to rise up within him and his short-circuited brain was powerless to stop it. He cleared his throat.

“Wait. W-why are you practicing? You don't know how to...you've never given someone a hickey before?”

“Oh god, why is this happening to me? No! I'm always too nervous about it! And once someone tried to give me one and it was horrible and definitely hurt in a bad way and I don't want that so I was trying to learn because this is college and I'll probably – hopefully! - make out with someone eventually and I just didn't want it to suck.” 

Daichi threw a hand over his mouth as a 'pfft' escaped him and Shouyou looked at him with absolute horror and betrayal.

“YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LAUGH!!”

“I'm sorry! You made a pun by accident and it was funny! You said you didn't want it to suck, but...” he couldn't stop the chuckle and then Hinata was laughing too and soon they were both wiping tears from their eyes. Shouyou looked up at him. 

“I guess it is kinda funny. Please don't tell anyone.”

“Well, I can't tell anyone, what with the whole RA thing. Confidentiality and all that. But-” the good side of Daichi tried hard to rein in the next sentence but after a futile scuffle, the other side still won out. “Uh...you don't really look like you know how to do it. Maybe someone with some experience could help?” He felt his own cheeks burning. He hadn't outright offered, but the question was definitely leading. 

“Oh...do...do you know? How to give them?” Boy, Shouyou had certainly hadn't gained much subtlety and his big doe eyes were pinning him to the spot. Daichi's bottom lip snagged between his teeth. What was he doing here? This was dangerous territory. A knock at his door made them both jump. 

“Uh, yeah. Hey, why don't you come back later, after hours at 9, and we'll talk about it. No more abuse to your upper arms though, deal?” Hinata gave him what looked like a determined pout and nodded aggressively as he opened the door. 

“Oh, hey man, sorry, I was just wondering if I could talk to you a minute?” The scrawny guy standing in his door was quickly becoming a usual and he nodded. Before he could even turn, Shouyou was brushing past him and darting down the hallway. No time to panic about it now. But he was. He was totally panicking. 

***

The next couple hours dragged by like hardening concrete as Daichi tried to focus on his homework and utterly failed. At 9 p.m., the usual curfew time, he shut his door and pulled up his college email, typing in Shouyou's name. He typed out a quick email that just said _okay, office hours are closed so come by any time._

He hovered over the send button, mind racing. Yeah, come over. You know, to learn about hickies. Could this be seen as some sort proposition or coercion? Was asking him to come over too pushy? Maybe he should just let it go. Yeah this was probably way weird-

A soft knock at his door jarred him and he closed his email, peering out the peep hole. Sure enough, that shock of orange hair was waiting just outside. He took a deep breath and opened the door, Shouyou slinking in, his face already looking pink tinged. As the door clicked closed, Daichi had the sudden feeling that he was doing something he shouldn't. Worse, he felt no small amount of shame at the level of excitement that brought him. But here Hinata was, looking just as anxious as Daichi felt and it made him swallow hard past the tightness in his throat. 

“Okay. Show me your arm and explain, because those don't really look like hickies.” Shouyou gaped at him, finally huffing before unzipping his hoodie and dropping it to the floor. Underneath he wore a black tank top which cut low on his chest, leaving a large amount of exposed skin that left Daichi's insides fluttering. He flexed a bicep and pointed to the little marks, varying degrees of shaded, some obvious tooth marks in places. Terrible execution. 

“Okay, so when I just, you know, suck at it, it barely leaves a mark at all and I have to work a long time at it. When I bite, I end up with just reddish teeth marks around a slightly more bruised area. I've tried putting my mouth in different shapes. I've tried using more of my teeth, but honestly it just hurts a lot then, but I did get this one pretty dark...” Daichi was nodding as he rambled on about the different little marks. 

Daichi wasn't the most experienced, but he did feel pretty good about this. He'd left some damn good marks on guys in the past and none of them had given any indication that they were feeling anything but great during it. It wasn't a particularly hard technique, but everything was dependent on the receiver as well.

“Okay, okay, here's the thing. Everyone has different pain tolerances and thresholds. So some people will love it with a lot of pressure while that will be too much for others. You just have to gauge your partner's reaction as you go. But I can tell you, if you want to make a dark mark, you have to use your teeth. But don't just bite. You have to drag your teeth along the skin, kinda rough. That's what breaks the capillaries and makes that dark mark. It does kinda hurt, but when you're in the moment, it'll feel really good.” He watched Shouyou work his tongue across his teeth and drag his lower lip through them as he spoke. Was this weird for him? Was it somehow not weird for him? His eyes met Daichi's with something fierce that made his mouth water. 

“Will you show me? If you don't want to, it's fine, but I think I'd understand better if I...” he sounded a little breathless and rushed and it was doing things in Daichi. He'd been both incredibly worried and shamefully excited about this possibility. His heartbeat increased.

“Uh, okay. Where?” His eyes went greedily to Shouyou's throat and he admonished himself, knowing full well that that was a bad idea for many many reasons. But red had grown steadily in intensity across the younger man's face, his eyes widening even further. Daichi needed to take the lead on this. Somewhere not awkward meant somewhere people could see but that could be easily excused. He took Shouyou's wrist gently, pressing his thumb against the upper inside of his forearm, where the skin was thinner. “How about here?” 

He saw Hinata gulp and then nod, holding out his forearm. Daichi turned his face to it, placing his lips against him. His skin smelled good, clean and slightly aromatic with whatever soap he used, one he recognized vaguely as the 'ocean' scent that was often put in men's products. He moved his tongue over the skin, wetting it and then slowly increasing the pressure of the suction. Shouyou gasped, fueling him further and he dragged his lower teeth against the skin roughly, sucking hard at the area. He repeated it twice more, a jolt of pleasure rising when Shouyou placed a hand on his shoulder, short nails biting into him. He soothed the area with his tongue before pulling away. 

A bruise had blossomed on Hinata's flawless skin, surrounded by red. He nodded in satisfaction, somewhat relieved that he hadn't failed to make it appear.

“They come out darker on someone's actual neck and chest. The skin is thinner there. But, that's how...” he'd looked at Shouyou's face and the words fluttered away from him. His face was still flushed, his lips parted and eyes partially lidded. They were close, too close, and leaving a mark on him had sent Daichi's mind to places he was now having a hard time reeling back from. He stared at his mouth. He thought about kissing him. About leaving more, darker marks along sensitive areas. About so many things he had no right to be thinking of...

“C-can I try? On you? Is that okay?” That was the logical next step. Somehow he hadn't thought that far ahead, and he nodded without really thinking. “Wait, you don't have, like, a girlfriend or something who would get mad about it, right?” 

Right. Not everyone is gay, Daichi. As if he needed a reminder. Obviously, he did. 

“Uh no, definitely not one of those.” He bit his lip. Should he say something? Yes. Given what Shouyou's face was currently radiating, maybe it would be best to just be out with it. In case he would be weirded out by that. Though he sure seemed...pretty into it. “Also, not the more likely scenario of a boyfriend. Don't have one of those either.” 

“Oh, you, you're...” Shouyou's eyes went wide again and he yanked his hand back from Daichi's shoulder. A sinking feeling hit him. That wasn't exactly a great sign. 

“Yeah...sorry, guess I should have mentioned that before we did this. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.” He took a step back toward his bed so he was no longer blocking Shouyou from the door. If he wanted to leave, the way was open. He glanced at the door once, but then turned to face to Daichi again.

“N-no, that's not, I mean, I actually...I am too.” Relief flooded him and he passed Hinata a crooked smile, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I mean, I kind of figured, Shouyou. Most straight guys don't ask another guy how to give love bites.” They both laughed to ease the tension. Shouyou kept looking down at the mark, a slight smile curving at the edge of his mouth.

“So can I still try it on you?”

“Oh, uh yeah but not in the same place. I need to be able to cover it. Uh, how about, um, my shoulder?” Hinata nodded vigorously and Daichi pushed up the sleeve of his t-shirt so it left his shoulder exposed. He wasn't sure why he expected the redhead to be tentative. He'd literally never been tentative about anything in his life, as far as he'd witnessed. 

He stepped into Daichi's space, heat radiating from him. One hand wrapped in the fabric of his t-shirt at his waist while the other slid over the back of his shoulder, beneath the rolled up sleeve so his thumb hooked it and held it in place. His mouth fell hot over the skin of his shoulder, his tongue darting against him as the suction started to build fast. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall to the crook of the younger man's neck, deliciously exposed other than the strip of black fabric from his shirt. As he felt teeth graze across him, Daichi clenched his jaw hard to avoid leaning down and capturing Hinata's neck in return. 

It was hurried, graceless, and a little harsh and he hissed as Hinata pinched his skin between his teeth. This caused him to pull back and look at Daichi's face, which he was sure was bright red. Shouyou grimaced.

“That was a bad sound. What'd I do?” 

“Ah, it's okay, just don't pinch between your teeth. Just scrape. And don't hurry so much. It's not a race.” He looked down and saw the bruised areas speckled through the red mark. “It was a good first try though.”

“Can I try again?” Oh, he was so close. He should say no. He should get him out of this room right now. But his body felt electric and hot and even though he probably shouldn't he wanted more. He nodded. 

Hinata pushed his shirt sleeve up enough so that the far edge of his collar bone was exposed and met it with his eager mouth. Daichi looked up as his tongue moved against him, his ability to focus narrowing along with the space between them. This time, Shouyou worked his mouth slowly, his teeth grazing tantalizingly lightly over the thin skin at first, sending a shiver through Daichi that he was sure the other man didn't miss. His fists were clenched tightly at his side as his hands kept trying to stray. Oh, it felt so good this time, the tight pressure tingling at his skin. When the first real drag of teeth hit him, it almost made his knees buckle and he gasped, looking down in time to see Shouyou's eye angled toward him, watching his reaction. The hand at his waist released the fabric there and splayed across his side. 

White hot arousal seemed to lance from those fingertips, exactly what he'd been trying to keep tightly leashed and he felt his body start to respond. He grabbed Shouyou's wrist and nudged him back, his mouth coming lose from him with a pop. He looked up at Daichi through reddish lashes. He could see the dark mark in his periphery. 

“Okay, yep that's really good. Good job.” He spun Shouyou so his back was to him, guiding him quickly toward the door and stepping behind it once he was out to hide the swell in his pants that was noticeably giving away his mental state. Shouyou just looked confused. 

“W-wait, I still have questions!” 

“I need to get to bed early, pop quiz tomorrow. We can talk about it more later, okay! You should get some rest too.” He shut the door and turned the lock, resting his forehead against it. He heard Shouyou mumble something.

“I thought pop quizzes were a surprise...” then retreating footsteps down the hall. He palmed his erection, huffing out a frustrated sigh. Of course this would happen! How had he so stupidly ignored that this was a nearly inevitable outcome given how he'd been feeling about the freshman. He switched off the light and crashed back down on his bed, fingertips brushing against the new marks and then traveling lower. 

He was pretty sure he was a very bad man right at the moment, but his body could not have cared less. 

***

He sort of avoided Hinata for a few days, as best he could anyway. When their paths would cross, they would inevitably make eye contact and the way that Shouyou looked at him was burning him from the inside out. It had been one thing when he had been watching his movements during volleyball, trying to learn his maneuvers, but now there was almost a predatory quality to it. 

He wasn't one for cliches usually, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that Shouyou's stare made it seem like he was the only person in the room. He kept telling himself it wasn't cool to get involved with someone who was on his floor, who he was a direct line of sort of authority for, but damn if the guy didn't have all of his cylinders firing at once. 

It was no doubt in part due to the drought he had experienced in the romance department, but there was more to it than that. While their connection certainly hadn't been of this nature back in high school, the admiration and trust that Hinata had always shown him, even back then, was weighing into it. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would die down. 

By Saturday, the marks on his shoulder had faded entirely. The glimpses he caught of Shouyou proved the same, all hint of his mark and the many he'd left on himself, now erased. But he couldn't help but salivate every time his eyes moved across his arms, shoulders, and neck. He was thinking about just that when there was a knock on his door. It was early, around 7:30 a.m., but his music was playing so it was obvious that he was awake. He opened the door without checking and blanched when an equally sleep ruffled Shouyou grinned up at him on the other side.

“Hey, you're up early.” Thank you, captain obvious, he reprimanded himself, but Shouyou just nodded.

“Hey, can I ask you something else? About the thing? Is now a bad time?” Hnnngg...he felt his stomach flip. It was at this moment that he realized that he hadn't put on a shirt, which normally wouldn't matter at all, but as Shouyou's eyes raked over him, he swore he could almost feel the heated trail they left on his skin. 

“Uh, yeah, come in. Let me just...grab a shirt.” In desperation, he just grabbed a zip up hoodie, throwing it quickly over his shoulders and zipping it halfway up as he peered at Shouyou. God, he was wearing that same black tank top as last time and he ran a hand through the short hair at the back of his head, making his shoulders flex against it, and holy crap was this not an ideal situation, but it was too late to back out now. He turned back around, sitting heavily on Daichi's unmade bed, bare toes curling against the floor. 

“I went to party last night and I tried it like you showed me and it didn't work out so well.” This all flew at him a bit fast, and the flashing vision of Hinata pressed up against another guy was providing a distasteful sensation at the back of his throat. 

“Oh, uh, what...what do you mean?” He sat down in his desk chair, still only a few feet from the younger man, trying not to watch the way his hands moved over the crumpled blankets. 

“Well, we started kissing and then I really wanted to do it, to leave a mark like that on someone, so I bent down to his neck and tried to do it like you showed me, but I was really nervous, and he said “Ow! Enough with the teeth, dude!” and then I was just really embarrassed so I left.” 

A dark coil of satisfaction unfurled within Daichi. It was followed immediately by guilt, but it didn't stop some very self-indulgent words from tumbling from his lips. 

“Shouyou, some people just have really low pain thresholds and can't take it. It doesn't mean you did it wrong, just that maybe that guy was kind of a wimp.” Shouyou's eyebrows shot up. 

“But, even you didn't like it when I was too hasty about it. I mean, not that you...I mean, that you said it hurt.” His face burst into cherry-red color, so fucking cute that Daichi was having trouble maintaining the placement of the conversation. 

“Yeah, yeah you gotta go slow. Wait, I think I may have missed telling you something important. When you're doing this, tell me, what's your goal?” Hinata cocked his head at the question.

“T-to leave a mark?”

“No.” Daichi shook his head and saw confusion overtake the redhead. Man, he really must have been flustered to miss this. Of course he was messing it up. That wasn't really the purpose of hickies at all. 

“But, I like seeing the mark. And people, at least some of them, must like getting them.”

“You're almost there. The thing about leaving a mark, it isn't about you. The purpose is to make the other person feel good. Look, the first time you tried on me, it was too much, because you were just thinking of the end result and getting to it as fast as possible. But that is always a terrible way to think about anything involving sex, or what leads up to it. How were you thinking about it the second time on me? Other than focusing on being slower, was there anything else that was different?”

Shouyou stared at him. He was rigid, his blush so firm that it reached all the way to his shoulders, dusted with fine freckles. 

“Oh. Yeah, okay.” That was all he said. The air hung tense between them and Daichi broke their eye contact first. The moment he looked away, Shouyou took another breath. “Will you show me again?” 

Daichi gave him a side-eye. What was happening here? He thrummed with a beating desire to do just that, his fingertips almost tingling from want. He should say no. He should definitely say no. But those eyes were on him, stripping him bare and leaving him hungry. 

He moved, shifting over to sit on the bed next Hinata. He tried to take his wrist to bring up his arm again, but the younger man jerked it away. 

“No, not there.” He turned, bringing one leg up and curling it close to his body. Daichi followed suit, his heart pounding loud in his ears. They were so close again, and he could smell the citrus and ocean of his shampoo and soap, drawing him almost like a moth to flame. Shouyou pulled at the already low neckline of his tank top, brushing his fingers over the skin under his clavicle. “Here. Where it will bruise like it should. I need to know what it feels like where it's supposed to go.” His voice was low and quiet and Daichi wet his lips. 

He hooked the edge of the neckline with his thumb, letting Hinata's hand fall away and he bent close, letting his breath raise goosebumps along Shouyou before making contact. His other hand met the younger man's jaw, tilting his head back slightly. He could feel his heart beating like a hummingbird under his fingertips. When he pressed his lips against the tender skin he felt a small breath escape the redhead and his body lean into the touch just a bit. He gave a slow roll of his tongue over the skin before he started, reveling in the way the Shouyou's breaths quickened. 

At the first scrape of his teeth, a little whine escaped his former kouhai, and Daichi found his thumb wandering over his jawline, up from his chin and brushing against his bottom lip. He gave two more passes with his teeth before he realized that the pad of his thumb was running over Hinata's bottom teeth, his breath hot against him. He pulled his hand the nape of his neck instead as he started to pull away, giving one more lavish lap of his tongue over the darkened area. 

When he pulled away, the vision of Shouyou was like a shot straight to his groin. He was coming apart, face beet-red, quick breaths rushed between parted lips, eyes trained on Daichi's mouth. Fists tightened in his hoodie and Shouyou yanked him forward, their mouths crashing together. He ran his fingers through the velvet short hair at the back of Shouyou's neck, delighting in his exuberance as his tongue slipped into Daichi's mouth. For whatever skill he may have lacked in giving love bites, he made up for with kissing. Passion flooded through Daichi as the taste of him filled his senses.

Shouyou swung his dangling leg over him, sliding forward into his lap and his hands went to his hips, dipping beneath the hem of the black tank top. Shouyou's hips rolled against him and he groaned into his mouth, making his partner run his fingers up through his hair and grip the back of his skull, pulling hard enough to separate their mouths. His lips slid along Daichi's jaw down to his throat and his teeth ran against him in a maddening way that had one of Daichi's hands sliding down to grip his ass. 

“Sh-Shouyou, I have to, ah, I have to be able to cover them.” 

“Better buy a scarf then,” he whispered against Daichi's neck, just as his mouth latched onto the skin there. He pushed Daichi back so he fell onto the bed with Shouyou on top of him, grinding their hips together in a way that was jolting pleasure through his lower body. And for the life of him, he could not bring himself to care about the repercussions, as Shouyou's teeth and tongue dragged wantonly across his bared throat. 

When Hinata pulled back, smiling wickedly at his own handiwork, Daichi ran his hands up under the younger man's shirt, over well defined abs and he bit his lower lip as Shouyou huffed a breath against lips.

“I have a confession,” the redhead whispered and Daichi's lips twitched up in a smile as he pulled him against his chest.

“Oh really?” he replied teasingly, raking his fingers over Shouyou's back which made him arch divinely into him.

“I never went to a party last night. I made it up. I just...wanted a reason to ask you to do it again.” Daichi chuckled in response, dragging his teeth along Shouyou's throat and making his whole body shudder in response.

“Hmm, that's pretty devious.” He rolled his hips up against Shouyou's, relishing just how hard he was and glad he wasn't the only one who'd been harboring this growing attraction.

“I really like you. Like, really a lot. I kinda have ever since high school and then I saw you again and I thought my insides were going to explode and my heart was going to just, like, gaaah, right out of my chest, and-” He was rambling, red-faced and sweet and Daichi was nearly giggling in response, grabbing his face and capturing his attention too.

“Yeah, I sort of got that. You're not subtle. But, honestly, I think I really like you too.” He bumped their noses together and Shouyou made another keening wine that had him shaken by how much he just wanted to spoil this man in all the best ways possible.

“Well, some things never change. I'm still pretty bold too.” Daichi felt a hand snake down to the waistline of his shorts, dipping below to tease along his painfully hard length. He hissed in a breath as he adjusted to make access easier.

A knock sounded on the door and they both froze.

“You don't have to answer that this time, do you?” Shouyou whispered right into his ear. 

“Hey, can I talk to you, man? I heard your music...” came the guy's voice from outside the door. The same freaking guy. The same guy who came to talk to him almost every day. Shouyou gripped him impatiently and he gasped.

“Sorry! Busy! Please come back in an hour or speak with one of the other RAs. I've...got my hands full right now.” Shouyou giggled into into his neck and they heard the guy sigh heavily and walk away. Those luminous brown eyes peeked up and pinned him once again, as Shouyou moved against him in all the right ways.

“Got anything else interesting you can teach me, senpai?” he said with a wink, and Daichi threw a hand over his face, his smirk impossible to contain. 

“You're gonna be such a pain. And definitely have to report to a different RA. But I think I can come up with a couple things,” he passed Hinata a smoldering look, running his hand back through the his orange locks, “since you asked so nicely.” He found Shouyou's lips again, amazed, and not for the last time, that the bright-eyed kouhai he had once been mentor to had transformed into something so much lovelier and so much more than he could ever have hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all smut. Enjoy if you like!

Shouyou shifted on top of him, rubbing his own demanding erection against Daichi's hip as he stroked his former senpai. His hand was sure and steady, even as he mouthed at the older boy's neck. Daichi wanted him to go faster, but he was the one who had told him to take things more slowly. 

As the redhead released him, slipping his hand out of his shorts, Daichi groaned from the lack of contact. Shouyou sat up and let his eyes wander down his frame, unzipping his hoodie so that he could access the canvas of Daichi's broad chest. His fingers splayed against his pecs, dragging down roughly. He licked his lips like a hungry wolf and Daichi briefly wondered if he was going to be able to handle this new Hinata.

Shouyou hooked his fingers in Daichi's waistband, leaning over and letting his breath ghost along his chest, making him shiver. He dropped down to his navel, flicking his tongue lightly against the skin there and making Daichi throb with want. Would he...did he know how to...

Teeth grazed against his hip as Shouyou began to build one of the dark marks against that sensitive skin, his hand running along the jutting line of Daichi's cock beneath the fabric of his shorts. A groan escaped him as his hand carded through red-orange hair.

“Daichi, can I...?” He tugged at the waistband with his teeth, a little pout on his face, and Daichi released his hair, gripping at the bed sheets beneath him in exhilaration. 

“Yeah, yes, whatever...whatever you want.” He wouldn't be able to deny him anything right at the moment, but the devilish grin that spread across his nearly cherubic features made Daichi's heart stutter. He tugged his shorts down, freeing him from their confines and brushed his fingers over him slowly. His breath was close enough that it was hot against the sensitive skin and Daichi's back arched from the bed as he begged for a firmer touch.

“Shouyou, please. Ah, you're driving me crazy...” 

“I am, huh? Good. I want you crazy for me.” He licked a slow stripe up Daichi's length, gripping him with one hand as the other held his thigh. Fuck, for all the ways in which Shouyou's little pink tongue had done him in, this was by far the greatest. After circling his swollen head once, he pulled back, some uncertainty in those vibrant brown eyes.

“Uh, Daichi, I've never done this before. I mean, I've read about it and stuff, but if it's not good..”

“I'll tell you, I'll tell you. It's...fuck, really good so far though.” Shouyou's eyebrows ticked up, and while holding eye contact with him, he gave the head of Daichi's cock an agonizingly slow lap, tearing a moan from deep in his chest. 

Smooth lips curved around him, drawing him into that hot, velvet mouth, hand still pumping steadily at the base of his shaft. His hips rocked against Hinata of their own will, making the redhead hum in satisfaction which sent heavenly vibrations cascading through Daichi as he panted into the music-laden air of his small room. Shouyou's tongue was busy, even as his lips sank down around him, and Daichi felt the pleasure begin to mount in his gut. His fingers found those fluffy, red locks again, and he gently carded through them, not wanting to push but needing to feel.

“Shouyou, you're doing so well. Ah, it feels amazing...” His pace increased at the praise, more hums of pleasure running like tremors of bliss along him until he felt himself approach the edge.

“ Ah, baby, you're gonna make me cum. If you don't stop...H-Hinata...ah, god!” With Daichi's 'warning,' Shouyou had doubled his intensity, sinking down even farther and had tipped him over the edge. He released into Shouyou's mouth and his eager partner didn't shy from it, lavishing him with soft laps inside his warm mouth as he swallowed. 

Daichi worked to catch his breath as Shouyou stared down at him, enraptured by his post-climax fluster. When his vision cleared, he reached for his partner, fingertips sliding over his cheek, his lips red and plump and delicious. He pulled and beckoned and Hinata fell over him, crashing against him with his own bitterness still on the younger man's tongue when he kissed him and it was divine. He grabbed Shouyou's hips lightly and pulled at him, separating their mouths. 

“Hey, come here. Up here.” Daichi adjusted a bit too, so that his pillow was against the wall, angling his head up. He helped Shouyou slide up his body until his knees were over Daichi's shoulders. He'd tried this position only once before, but he wanted to do it for Shouyou, let him lead. He kissed along his stomach and hips, making the redhead keen in want as he held him in place. 

Shouyou's arms were folded against the wall, his forehead against them as watched Daichi move along his abdomen, finally pulling his own shirt off to award his senpai more skin to conquer. He pulled down Shouyou's shorts and boxers slowly, exploring each new tantalizing inch of skin with mouth and teeth and tongue before tugging further. 

When he finally pulled them down far enough to release his partner's aching cock, Shouyou breathing hard, his hips twitching in anticipation. Daichi mouthed lightly along the hot, red flesh, tongue barely pressing against it, until Shouyou moaned his name in a plea that had his whole body burning. He opened his mouth wide and captured Shouyou's length, swirling his tongue along him as he flexed erratically into his mouth. Gentle pressure to the redhead's backside encouraged him to roll his hips into Daichi, allowing him to thrust into his mouth at his own pace. Little maddening gasps were escaping him, high and uncontrolled and Daichi relished each one. 

Shouyou pushed further and further into him and he loved it all, relaxing so his throat could take it without gagging. Tears were streaming down his face from the abuse, but he wanted more, just wanted his former kohai to feel so good and he could feel Shouyou's cock growing to its limit as his cries grew in volume. He clutched at his shapely ass, willing him on until finally, finally, Shouyou let out a series of expletives and and Daichi swallowed against his climax, drinking him down while working him through it. 

He rubbed gentle circles into the small of Shouyou's back as he huffed and pulled back from Daichi. Moving back, he slid down the wall, his hands brushing the tears from Daichi's face as he gave him a worried look. 

“Ah...you...you're...why did you let me...” he was laying gentle kisses along Daichi's cheek and jaw, his body a pleasant heaviness on his chest. A lazy smile spread across Daichi's lips. Damn, he could really get used to this.

“It's okay Shouyou, it was just what I wanted. You did so good. You were perfect.” He watched the power of his praise fall over the other man, cheeks still flushed and lips slightly parted as he basked in Daichi's warmth. Daichi ran his fingers up through Shouyou's hair, pleased by how he leaned into his touch. He pulled him in easily for another kiss, Shouyou boneless and sweet in his arms. He felt like his whole body was weightless as the redhead pulled back just to nuzzle him under the chin.

“I like you so much, Daichi. Will you...do you think we could...” his fingers tightened in the fabric of the hoodie as his mouth pulled at a downward angle, making Daichi chuckle just a little at his awkwardness. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Shouyou?” he whispered against his ear, making his body shiver again in delight.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“Good. That's what I want too.” Hinata hummed happily in response to him, curling against his side, a wide smile playing across his face. Daichi would have to be up and available in about forty minutes, but for now, they could rest.

Shouyou pulled warm against his side, muscles relaxed in the afterglow, Daichi sighed in contentment. At least one thing was for certain. It really was going to be a great year.


End file.
